rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
JBB
Dies ist Juliens eigenes Videobattletunier, welches erstmals 2012 stattfand und seitdem von Julien jährlich wiederholt wird. Auf die Idee kam er, nachdem der Rapper SunDiego, den Julien in seinen Videos oft beleidigt bzw. erwähnt hat, einen Diss-Track gegen Julien auf YouTube hochlud. Qualifikationen durften bis zum 30. April 2012 an Julien gesendet werden. Die seiner Meinung nach besten analysierte er und die schlechtesten kamen in die "Hall of Shame". Im Gegensatz zum VBT entschied Julien hier alleine und er analysierte jede einzelne Runde. Nach der Qualifikation battelten sich die Teilnehmer im Viertel-, Halb- und Finale. Die Hälfte der Punkte vergeben die Zuschauer, mit der Bewertung auf Youtube und die andere Julien, indem er die Punkte in verschieden Kategorien (Video 20P, Punchlines 10P, Flow 10P, Verständlichkeit 10P (ab Viertelfinale: Beat), Technik 10P, Qualität 10P, Hook sowie Extrapunkte 10P (P steht für Punkte)). Der Ausstieg des Rappers Kico sorgte für Aufsehen, weil Kico und Julien jeweils Statements abgaben, die sich widersprachen. Dies sorgte für einen kleinen Streit zwischen Julien, der Kico eine "Famehure", also eine Aufmerksamkeitshure nannte, und Kico. Ein Jahr später löschte Julien einige Videos von ehemaligen Teilnehmern seines Battles von seinem Kanal, darunter auch Kico, Kayayin und AHMED. Manche sahen den Streit als PR-Gag an, was allerdings unwahrscheinlich ist und nie bewiesen wurde. Im Finale standen Der Asiate und 4tune, was eine Art Skandal auslöste, da 4Tune im Halbfinale gegen den Asiaten verloren hat. Julien startete aber ein Voting, in dem sich die Zuschauer entweder für EmGi, T-Jey oder 4tune abstimmen konnten. 4Tune gewann knapp und war somit im Finale. Kritisiert wurde vor allem, dass Julien angeblich zu subjektiv bewertet, weshalb er die Punktevergabe im Finale änderte. (20 Punkte Video, 20 Punkte Punchlines, 20 Punkte Uservoting ,10 Punkte Flow, 10 Punkte Technik, 20 Extrapunkte (Stil, Hook, sowie Juliens persönliche Meinung) 4Tune gewann das Battle und erhielt 700€ Preisgeld, welches er von sich aus mit dem Asiaten teilte. Am 20. Januar 2013 kündigte Julien das JuliensBlogBattle 2013 an. Die Teilnehmer konnten ihre Videos vom 1. März 2013 bis zum 14. März 2013 einreichen. Julien stellte extra für die Qualifikation mehrere Beats zur Verfügung, eigene Beats durften für die Qualifikation nicht benutzt werden, auch nicht der Beat des letzten Jahres. Auf Facebook setzte Julien dann per Abstimmung einige Regeln des Battles fest. Alle Runden werden nun folgendermaßen gewertet: Zuschauervoting 25 Punkte, Video 20 Punkte, Punchlines 20 Punkte, Flow 10 Punkte, Extrapunkte 15 Punkte und Technik 10 Punkte. Der Teilnehmer, der das Finale gewinnt, erhält 500€ Preisgeld. Zusätzlich wurde das "King-Finale" eingeführt, in dem der Gewinner des Finales gegen den Gewinner des letzten Jahres, 4tune, antritt. Wer dieses auch gewinnen sollte erhält nochmal 500€, also insg. 1000€. Der Teilnehmer SpongeBozz kämpfte sich bis zum King-Finale durch und gewann auch dieses, erhielt also das volle Preisgeld von 1000€. Der Tuniersieg, sowie das gesamte Tunier, ist bis heute noch umstritten und wird sehr häufig als abgekartert bezeichnet. Außerdem lief Parallel das "Hall-of-Shame-Battle". Hierbei sollten die Teilnehmer so schlecht wie möglich, allerdings auch noch unterhaltsam sein. Julien wertet diese Runden allerdings nicht, entscheidend war nur das Like-Dislike-Verhältnis der einzelnen Runden. Der Teilnehmer, der prozentual gesehen mehr Dislikes hat, gewinnt. Der Gewinner des Finales, Playerboy, erhielt 200€. Das JuliensBlogBattle 2014 wurde im April 2014 angekündigt und startete im Juni 2014. Die Einsendefrist war vom 1. bis zum 7. Juni. Diesmal musste der Teilnehmer nicht Julien, sondern ein beliebiges Opfer dissen. Deswegen hat Julien die Qualifikationen nicht bewertet, sondern durch das Like-Dislike-Verhältnis der einzelnen Videos wurde entschieden, wer ins Achtelfinale kam und wer nicht. Die Teilnehmerzahl des JBBs wurde von acht Rappern auf 16 erhöht, daher gab es nun erstmals ein Achtelfinale. Die Verteilung des Preisgeldes (insgesamt 7.500€) verläuft etwas anderes als im Vorjahr. Die Gewinner des Viertelfinales erhalten jeweils 500€. Die Gewinner des Halbfinales erhalten jeweils 1000€ zusätzlich. Der Rapper, der das Finale gewinnt erhält zusätzliche 1.500€ und falls dieser Rapper den amtierenden JBB-King SpongeBOZZ besiegen sollte, erhält dieser ein letztes Preisgeld von 2.000€. Auf den Wunsch vieler User hin, fand in diesem Jahr kein Hall-of-Shame-Battle wie im letzten Jahr statt. Da ein paar Favoriten von Julien es aufgrund des Uservotes nicht ins Battle geschafft haben, startet in naher Zukunft das "Mini-JBB" mit vier der ursprünglich sechs Teilnehmnern, die es nicht ins normale Achtelfinale geschafft haben. Der Gewinner wird ein Preisgeld von 500€ gewinnen. Das Bewertungssystem hat Julien nun von einem 100- zu einem Sieben-Punkte-System geändert, da dies laut ihm transparenter für die Zuschauer sei. Die Punkte werden in den Kategorien Video, Flow, Technik, Uservote, Extrapunkt (alles max. 1 Punkt) und Punchlines (max. 2 Punkte) vergeben. Durch die geringe Anzahl der Punkte, kann es häufiger zu einem Unentschieden kommen, was dann mit einer Rückrunde entschieden wird. JBB 2012: Im Jahr 2012 richtete der bekannte deutsche Youtube-Blogger "Juliensblog" erstmals sein eigenes Rapbattle Turnier aus, für das er einen zusätzlichen Youtube-Kanal namens "Juliensblogbattle" erstellte. Auf die Idee ein eigenes Turnier auszurichten, kam Julien durch den Disstrack "Nobody" von Sun Diego, welcher als Antwort auf die sehr negativ ausgefallene Rapanalyse von Juliensblog gegenüber Sun Diego veröffentlicht wurde. In der Qualifikation sollten die Teilnehmer Julien dissen. Das Turnier ist damit der Vorgänger von JuliensBlogBattle 2013 undJuliensBlogBattle 2014 Features: # Happy Beckmann # BattleBoi Basti # Dollar John # Duzoe # 3Plusss # Reflexion # Weekend # Sorgenkind # Machmut87 # MC Maik # Atzenkalle Qualifikation: Insgesamt reichten 11 Rapper eine Qualifikation ein, von denen die besten 8 das Viertelfinale erreichten. Bewertet wurden die Qualifikationen sowohl von Julien selbst, als auch durch ein Uservoting via "Daumen hoch" oder "Daumen runter" unter dem jeweiligen Video auf Youtube. Die Qualifizierten: # LaChrizz # EmGi # 4tune # Der Asiate # AHMED # T-Jey # Kayayin # Kico Finalrunde: #: Die Finalisten wurden per Zufallsgenerator für das nächste Battle bestimmt. #: (Die Punktzahl ist OHNE Uservote!) Durch das komplizierte Regelsystem, ist das zweite Halbfinal-Battle geplatzt. Einer der drei noch verbliebenden Halbfinalisten (EmGi,T-Jey und der zuvor schon ausgeschiedene 4Tune) sollte per Uservote auserwählt werden um im Finale gegen Den Asiaten anzutreten. Das Uservoting gewann 4Tune. Durch 4Tune's Sieg wird er im Juliensblogbattle 2013 gegen den Gewinner im King-Finale antretten. Viertelfinale: T-Jey vs Kico, EmGi vs LaChrizz, 4Tune vs Kayayin, Der Asiate vs Ahmed. Halbfinale: T-Jey vs EmGi, 4Tune vs Der Asiate . Finale: 4Tune vs Der Asiate JBB 2013:Kategorie:JBB Das JuliensBlogBattle 2013'war die zweite Ausgabe des JuliensBlogBattle (JBB), betrieben vom YouTuber JuliensBlog und damit Nachfolger von Juliensblogbattle 2012 und Vorgänger desJuliensBlogBattle 2014 Das Turnier startete am 17. März des Jahres 2013, als Julien die Qualifikationsrunden vonGReeeN und Perplexx23veröffentlichte. Es endete am 14. September mit der Analyse zum Kingfinale, dem Battle zwischen den beiden Gewinnern des Turniers aus den Jahren 2012 und eben 2013. Features: # Happy Beckmann # Dollar John # Der Asiate # DirtyMaulwurf # Takt32 # Dee Ho # Patrick Bang # Perplexx23 # Joe-L Qualifizierte Rapper Julien veröffentlichte 10 Qualifikationen und nahm 8 Rapper an, die von da an im K.O-Modus gegeneinander kämpften. Der RapperSpongeBOZZ brach mit 97 von 100 Punkten aus seiner Qualifikation den bisherigenDie Qualifizierten Teilnehner lauteten: # GReeeN # Winin # SpongeBOZZ # Punch Arogunz # Gio # Cashisclay # Chosen # AHMED Die Halbfinal-Duelle lauteten ''SpongeBOZZ vs. Winin ''und ''Cashisclay vs. Punch Arogunz/Gio ''(Beide hätten eine RR einreichen müssen). Doch Winin und Punch stiegen aus, also trafSpongeBOZZ auf GReeeN und Cashisclay auf ''Gio. SpongeBOZZ schlug den überraschend starken GReeeN 85:79 und wurde erster Finalist, während Cashisclay unerwartet Gio 77:70 unterlag. Im Finale mussten beide 2 Runden abgeben und man musste in der Rückrunde den Beat des Gegners aus dessen Hinrunde kontern. Beide Punkte wurden dann addiert und zeigten das Ergebnis. * Der Favorit SpongeBOZZ gewann deutlich mit 182:122 und stand nun, wie erwartet, im Kingfinale gegen den Vorjahres-Sieger 4tune, wo er 169:140 gewann und das Turnier mit einer starken Gesamtleistung an sich riss. Das JBB 2014 wird dank SpongeBOZZ größere Aufmerksamkeit genießen, auch, weil seit dem Sieg des "Ghettoschwamms" viel über Manipulartion im Turnier spekuliert wird. SpongeBOZZ hätte zu viele Punkte bekommen, so heißt es. Angeblich soll er deshalb mit Julien unter einer Decke stecken und in wirklichkeit der Rapper Sun Diego sein, welcher sein durch Julien geschädigtes Image wieder aufpolieren will. Im gegenzug soll er Julien beim texten geholfen haben. Battles Viertelfinale: Cashisclay vs Chosen, GReeeN vs Winin, SpongeBozz vs Ahmed, Gio vs Punch Arogunz. Halbfinale: Cashisclay vs Gio, SpongeBozz vs GReeeN Finale: SpongeBozz vs Gio Kingfinale: 4Tune vs SpongeBozz * SpongeBOZZ bekam 7 Strafpunkte, weil er seine Runde zu spät Hochgeladen hat und weil er seine Battel-Runde eher auf iTunes hochgeladen hat als es auf YouTube öffentlich gemacht wurde. * Winin hätte eigentlich gegen GReeeN mit 72 zu 67 gewonnen, doch Winin Stieg aus dem Tunier aus (AUSG) und somit war GReeeN im Halbfinale. * Eigentlich hätte es eine Rückrunde gegeben bei dem Battle zwischen Gio und Punch Arogunz (74 zu 74), doch Punch Arogunz hat Aufgegeben (AUFG) und somit war Gio im Halbfinale * SpongeBOZZ gewann gegen 4Tune im King-Finale, somit ist SpongeBOZZ der Titelverteidiger im King-Finale 2014 JBB 2014 Das JBB 2014 ist die dritte Staffel, des Juliensblogbattle welches von dem deutschen YouTuber Juliensblog veranstaltet wird. Damit ist es das Nachfolgerturnier von JuliensBlogBattle 2013. Regelwerk * Zum ersten Mal wurde die Teilnehmerzahl von 8 Teilnehmern auf 16 Teilnehmer erweitert, womt das Turnier im Achtelfinale startet. * Jeder Halbfinalist bekam 500€, jeder Finalist weitere 500€, der Final-Sieger weitere 1000€ und der Kingfinale Sieger 1000€. * Die 4 von den verbliebenen 6 Teilnehmern, welche am besten von Julien eingestuft wurden nahmen an einem "Mini-JBB" teil, der Gewinner bekam 500€. * Zum ersten mal sollte es ein Battle um Platz 3 (verglichen mit dem "Kleinem Finale" vom VBT) geben, da die beiden im Halbfinale ausgeschiedenen (Aytee und Diverse) sich bereits im Achtelfinale gegenüberstanden (mit Rückrunde) ist es jedoch geplatzt. * Als Ersatz organisierte Julien Bonus Battles welche nichts mit dem eigentlichen JBB zu tun hatten. * Seit dem Finale 2014 müssen die Kontrahenten, im Falle eines Gleichstands und somit im Falle einer stattfindenden Rückrunde, nicht den Beat des jeweils anderen benutzen, was sonst bei Battles üblich ist. * Ab diesem Jahr soll der aktuelle JBB-King eine Kampfansage kurz vor dem Finale rausbringen. * Der Final-Sieger sollte der neue Gegner im Kingfinale sein. Feature: # Money Boy # Joe-L # John Webber # Ron The Don # Lumaraa # Duzoe # Sined # Petschino # Besyeah # Shliiwa # Mojo # Kanakan Die Teilnehmer lauten: # Gio # 4Tune # Das K-Element # EnteTainment # Vocal # Laskah # Gary Washington # T-Jey # Cashisclay # Aytee # Teylan # Smeils # Diverse # Perplexx23 # Casa # Kynda Gray Achtelfinale '''Laskah vs 4Tune Es war eine Runde voller Überraschungen. Vor der Runde galt der Sieger des Juliensblogbattle 2012 4Tune als der große Favorit vielleicht sogar auf den Titel. Mit Laskah wurde ihm ein vermeintlich leichter Gegner zugeteilt, oder wie Julien es sagte:,,kleiner Fick für zwischendurch". Umso größer war die Überraschung als die beiden Runden rauskamen. Im Uservoting lag Laskah am Ende sogar vorne, was aber wegen 3% Tolleranz als Unentschieden gewertet wurde. Die Videos bewegten sich von der Qualität her eher im oberen Mittelfeld, waren aber nicht wie Julien sich ausdrückte:,,der Übershit". Deshalb bekamen beide den Videopunkt. In Sachen Flow lag Laskah dank seines oft eingesetzten sauberen Doubletimes vorne. Den Technikpunkt gewann 4Tune als JBB-Veteran jedoch ohne Probleme. Auch in Sachen Punchlines lag 4Tune mit 2:1 vorne (4Tune disste Hauptsächlich mit Fettenwitzen, stellte Laskah als Biter von SpongeBOZZdar, warf ihm vor zu viele Anglizismen zu benutzen und zu viele Rechtschreibfehler in seinen Texten zu machen.) (Laskah erwähnte, dass 4Tune mit Duzoe in einem Interview rumgeleckt hat und ritt nochmal darauf rum, dass 4Tune damals im Juliensblogbattle 2012 eigentlich schon im Halbfinale ausgeschieden war), musste jedoch einen Strafpunkt aufgrund vom zu späten Abgeben der Runde bei Julien hinnehmen. Den Extrapunkt vergab Julien nicht, da er dachte, dass die Teilnehmer noch deutlich mehr aus sich rausholen könnten. Am Ende Stand es 4:4 und es musste beim ersten Battle dierekt die erste Rückrunde angesetzt werden, in der man den Beat des Gegners benutzen sollte. Hinrunde Laskah vs Rückrunde 4Tune Das Uservoting gewann diesmal 4Tune. Julien hatte im voraus angekündigt, dass die beiden Hinrundenvideos deutlich besser waren als die Rückrundenvideos. Also ging der Videopunkt an Laskah. In Sachen Flow wollte 4Tune diesmal mit Laskah mithalten und rappte deshalb Teilweise in Doubletime, welcher jedoch Robotermäßig und angestrengt klang, während der von Laskah viel besser ins Ohr ging, weshalb er auch diesen Punkt für sich entschied. Bei der Technik gab es ein Unentschieden, da 4Tune sie aufgrund seines Triolischen Flows vernachlässigt hat. In Sachen Punchlines hat 4Tune die Lines von Laskah solide gekontert, brachte aber wenig neue Lines rein außer die: ,,Es ist Tune der JBB-Dino/ Alt und bekannt Robert De Niro/". Aber für ein 2:0 reichte es trotzdem nicht und der Stand war der gleiche wie bei der Hinrunde. Julien vergab seinen Extrapunkt an Laskah, da ihm dessen Gesamtpacket deutlich mehr gefiel. Hinrunde 4Tune vs Rückrunde Laskah Der Strafpunkt von 4Tune wurde dadurch ausgeglichen, dass Laskah seine Rückrunde ebenfalls verspätet abgab. Das Uservoting ging wieder an 4Tune was wahrscheinlich am schlechten Beat lag, auf dem Laskah schlechter klarkam als auf seinem Hinrundenbeat. Der Videopunkt ging wie bereits angekünfdigt ebenfalls an 4Tune. Den Flowpunkt bekam diesmal wieder Laskah, welcher dieses mal jedoch auf Doubletime verzichtete, weshalb er sich mehr auf Technik konzentrieren konnte und so ein Unentschieden bei Technik erzwang. In Sachen Punchlines konterte Laskah die Lines von 4Tune gekonnt aus indem er sie Teilweise umdrehte wie z.B bei der Line von 4Tune ,,Alter was will dieses Schweinchen dick". Laskah konterte mit ,,Deine Mama bekommt jetzt von diesem Schweinchen Dick (Schwanz)". Die Anglizismenvorwürfe und Fettenwitze konterte Laskah in folgender Line aus: ,,Alter sag was sind den Bitte Anglizismen/ ich weiß nur ich ficke niemals deine ugly-sis-man/ Wenn dann lass ich Blasen denn deiner Schwester schwester schmeckt die Wichse/ dann ist mein Schwanz ausgelutscht wie deine Fettenwitze/". Außerdem brachte Laskaheinige neue Lines gegen 4Tune z.B ,,Das JBB ist wie Karneval sie gehen als Schwamm und Enton/ Tune geht als Pokemon und nimmt als Namen dann Huränzon/". In seinem letzten Part reitet auf der Platzierung von 4Tunes Album rum, welches er in seinem Video mit einer Spithacke zerschlug. Im Endeffekt brachte es Laskah 2 Punchlinepunkte ein. 4Tune bekam einen. Julien vergab hier wieder den Extrapunkt an Laskah und lobte ihn für seine positive Entwicklung. am Ende gewann Laskah mit 10:8 und stand somit im Viertelfinale gegen EnteTainment. Fazit: 4Tune galt als großer Favorit und enttäuschte auf ganzer Linie. Es kam einen so vor als würde er ähnlich wie Julien, Laskah nicht wirklich ernst nehmen. Als er dann begriff, dass Laskah ein würdiger Gegner ist, war es schon zu spät. Laskah dagegen steigerte sich mit jeder Battleminute, blieb abzuwarten, wie er gegen den weniger Angriffsfläche bietenden EnteTainment klarkommt. EnteTainment vs Vocal Vor diesem Battle gab es keinen klaren Favoriten. Auf einer Seite stand der bis dahin nur mittelmäßige VBT-Rapper, welcher nur durch seine Entenmaske bekannt war Namens EnteTainment. Auf der anderen Seite stand der Junge Newcomer Vocal welcher sich in der Quali relativ gut gab, welchem jedoch jede Battleraperfahrung fehlte. Es versprach ein interessantes Battle zu sein. Zunächst gab es Strafpunkte für beide, da sie sich ein Bespiel an 4Tune nahmen und die Runde zu spät einreichten. Also hat Julien das einfach gespart. Den Videopunkt bekam EnteTainment, welcher offensichtlich eine bessere Cam besaß. Allerdings bleibt zu erwähnen, dass beide Videos bis dahin die schlechtesten waren. Den Flowpunktbekam ebenfalls EnteTainment, da Vocals Flow sich seit der Quali verschlechtert hat. In Sachen Technik war EnteTainment der beste im Turnier und bekam logischerweise auch diesen Punkt. EnteTainmentsPunchlines drehten sich um den Künstlernamen von Vocal, welchen er mit dem englischen Wort für Stimme und einem Vokal (a, i, e, o, u) verglich. Außerdem ging er kurz auf die Frisur von Vocal und dessen Qualifikationsrunde ein. Die einzigen wenigen Punchlines von Vocal sind alle in der Hook verteilt. Er sagt z.B ,,Wir brechen dir die Flügel aber trotzdem wirst du fliegen". Außerdem sagt er, dass EnteTainment schon der zweite gelbe Imagerapper nach SpongeBOZZ im letzten Jahr ist. Und die Hook endet mit der von Diverse, welcher als Gastpart auftritt gerappten Zeile: ,,Alles wiederholt sich", eine Line die EnteTainment im vorjahr beim VBT 2013 gegen Diverse gebracht hat. Außerdem benutzt Vocal einige versteckte Punchlines, wie z.B benutzt er einen ,,alle meine Entchen" Beat, sitzt auf einer Entenkatamarane und Diverse trägt im Video sogar die gleiche Maske wieEnteTainment. Allerdings gingen seine Punchlines in seinem monotonen Gelaber unter, weshalb es nichtmal zu einem Punkt reichte. EnteTainment bekam 2 Punkte und wurde für seine Gesamtleistung mit einem Extrapunkt belohnt. Am Ende stand es 6:1 für EnteTainment, welcher nun im Viertelfinale gegen Laskah antrat. Fazit: EnteTainment gewinnt ganz klar nach einer überragenden Leistung. Bleibt abzuwarten wie er sich gegen den 4Tune bezwinger Laskah schlägt. Das K-Element vs Gary Washington Vor dem Battle war wenig klar, allerdings war allgemein bekannt, dass diese beiden Rapper über eine gewisse ähnlichkeit verfügten. Beide hatten einen sehr guten und außergewöhnlichen Flow, waren aber beide nur bedingt Battletauglich. Gary Washington war etwas Battleraperfahrener. Das K-Element war sowas wie ein Newcomer. Das Battle versprach spannend zu werden. Gary Washington entschied als Publikumsliebling das Uservoting mit überwältigender Mehrheit für sich. Beide gaben pünktlich ab und ihre Videos waren von hochwertiger JBB-Qualität. Deshalb bekamen auch beide den Videopunkt. In Sachen Flow gehörtDas K-Element zur JBB-Elite, aber Gary Washington war hier sogar der beste im Turnier. Bei der Technik hat sich Das K-Element im Vergleich zu seiner Qualifikation verbessert, ist aber immer noch schwächer als der eigentlich mittelmäßige Gary Washington. Das K-Element brachte sehr wenige Punchlines von denen nur eine!!! einen Gegnerbezug hatte. Er vergleicht nämlich den Namen von Gary Washington mit der Schnecke von Spongwebob Schwammkopf, welche ebenfalls Gary heißt. Gary Washington brachte auch wenige Punchlines, im Vergleich zu seinem Gegner kam man bei ihm jedoch vor wie in einem Punchlinemassaker. Zum einem erwähnte er die Quali, wo Das K-Element den Teufel gebattlet hat. Zudem verglich er ihn mit dem Chemischen Element Kalium. Also bekam Gary Washington ach die beiden Punchlinepunkte und den Extrapunkt. Am Ende stand es 7:1 für Gary Washington, welcher sich im Viertelfinale Aytee stellen musste. Fazit: Diese Runde beweist, dass es gute Rapper wie Das K-Element gibt, welche aber leider einfach nicht battleraptauglich sind. Gary Washington dagegen avancierte zum Favoriten. Einige sahen ihn sogar schon im Finale. Allerdings ermahnte Julien solche Fans, um ins Finale zu kommen muss er in Puncto Punchllines noch ordentlich zulegen, denn im Viertelfinale wartet mit Aytee ein viel schwierigerer Gegner auf ihn als Das K-Element. Diverse vs Aytee Diverse ging als haushoher Favorit und Publikumsliebling in dieses Battle. Aytee hatte Julien bei seiner kurzen, auf die schnelle hingekackten Quali von sich als Rapper überzeugt. Einige Wochen vor dem Abgabetermin, schickte Aytee seine Runde an seinen Kumpel Vocal, welcher gleichzeitig mit Diverse befreundet war. Was innerhalb der nächsten Tage passiert ist wissen nur die beiden, aber Fakt ist: Diverse hat die Runde von Aytee schon vor dem Abgabetermin gehört und auf diese weise einen Riesigen Vorteil erhalten. Das Uservoting entschied Diverse mit überwältigender Mehrheit für sich. Außerdem lieferte er ein Qualitativ hochwärtiges Video ab, weshalb er auch diesen Punkt bekam, obgleich sich Aytee Videotechnisch im Vergleich zu seiner Quali enorm gesteigert hat. In Sachen Flow lag Aytee vorne, da Julien der Flow von Diverse schwul vorkam und ihn extrem an sein eigenes Album ANALyse erinnerte, welches er mittlerweile bereute. Diverse benutzte laut Julien Reime: ,,auf die jeder Lappen kommen würde". Nomenreime waren fast gar nicht vorhanden. Aytee benutzte teilweise sogar Dreifachnomenreime. Der Punkt ging logischerweise an Aytee. Dieser hatte extrem viele gute Punchlines (Er warf Diverse vor an Epelepsie erkrankt zu sein und deshalb eine außergewöhnliche Mimik zu haben, ritt auf seiner Niederlage im VBT 2013 gegen Duzoe rum (Duzoe sieht Aytee ziemlich ähnlich) und konterte teilweise Lines aus seiner Quali aus) und hätte gegen jeden anderen zwei Punkte bekommen, diesmal verlor er jedoch da Diverse dank seinem fragwürdigem Vorteil einige Lines auskonterte. Den Extrapunkt bekam trotzdem Aytee. Es stand also 4:4 und es musste eine Rückrunde angestzt werden. Hinrunde Diverse vs Rückrunde Aytee Das Uservoting gewann wie erwartet Diverse obwohl wenn Rückrunde gegen Rückrunde ghewertet sein würde, hätte Aytee diesen Punkt sogar bekommen. In Sachen Videos hat Aytee einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne gemacht. Jedoch ging auch dieser Punkt an Diverse welcher eine bessere Location hatte. Beim Flow hat Aytee im Vergleich zu seiner eigenen Hinrunde etwas abgebaut, bekam diesen Punkt aber trotzdem wegen dem ,,Rumgeschwule" von Diverse. In Sachen Technik hatte Aytee einen Komplettabsturz im Vergleich zu seiner Hinrunde. Aus rein technischer Sicht war die Runde von Aytee eine Katastrophe, weshalb Diverse diesmal den Punkt bekam. Aytee schilderte die Geschichte mit seiner von Vocal an Diverse verschickten Runde aus seiner Sicht und konterte die Meisten Lines von Diverse solide aus. Diverse selbst hat in seiner Hinrunde neben der Vorauskonterung den wesentlichen Angriff zu sehr vernachlässigt, weshalb es 2:1 für Aytee in Sachen Punchlines ausging. Den Extrapunkt bekam keiner, da Julien etwas enntäuscht von Aytee war, da er seine Hinrunde extrem feierte und deshalb eine sehr hohe Erwartungshaltung an ihn hatte. Hinrunde Aytee vs Rückrunde Diverse Das Uservoting gewann wie erwartet Diverse. Den Videopunkt bekam diesmal tatsächlich Aytee, da das Video von Diverse eher einfach gehalten wurde. Den Flowpunkt gewann ebenfalls Aytee, obwohl Diverse sein ,,Rumgeschwule" aus der Hinrunde enorm reduziert hat. Bei der Technik hatte Diverse ebenfalls Fortschritte gemacht, kam jedoch nicht an den in Sachen Technik in seiner Hinrunde überragenden Aytee ran. Diesmal gab es keine Vorauskonterung sondern eine normale Konterung von Diverse, welche diesem auch teilweise gut gelang, weshalb es zumindest zu einem 2:1 für Aytee reichte. Den Extrapunkt vergab Julien an beide, an Aytee für seine extrem starke Runde und an Diverse für seine positive Entwicklung. Fazit: Aytee gewann souverän mit 9:7 und musste sich nun einem weiteren Publikumsliebling stellen: Gary Washington. Gio vs Casa Es war ein sehr spannendes Battle, zumal beide Kontrahenten Brüder waren und deshalb es wohl das erste Battle ohne Mütterbeleidigungen werden könnte. Als Favorit galt natürlich der Vorjahresfinalist und der ältere Bruder Gio. Als die Runden erschienen, stellten alle sofort fest, dass die beiden schon untereinander agesprochen haben, wer weiterkommt. Das Videon von Casa war eine lange Kamerafahrt und das von Gio war abwechslungsreicher und mit Schauspielaktionen von Casa (beide traten in der gegenrischen Runde als Gastparts auf). Dieser Punkt ging an Gio. Den Flowpunkt gewannen beide, da der Flow von Casa abwechslungsreicher, der von Gio aber solider war. Den Technikpunkt bekam Gio, wahrscheinlich half ihm da seine Erfahrung weiter. Casahatte einige witzige Punchlines über Gios Glatze und über seine Videospielkünste, z.B behautete er Gio würde bei Mario nach links rennen, beim gestalten seiner Menschen in Sims scheitern und bei Counter-Strike cheaten und dabei trotzdem verlieren. Gio packte ebenfalls witzige Lines in seine Runde, er behauptete beispielsweise, dass Casa mit 6 Jahren in sein Bett gepisst hatte, dass er es mit seinem Hund trieb und Gio ihn bis jetzt nicht verpetzt hat, dass seine Lieblingsbeleidigung gegen seinen eigenen Bruder ,,Hurensohn" sei u.s.w. In der letzten Strophe erzählt Gio, er würde Casas Videos drehen, seine Runden mischen und Mastern. Dann droht er an Casas Video mit Videoeffekten zu zerstören, seine Stimme hochzupitschen und überhaupt nur ein One-Touch Video zu drehen. Im Video von Casa setzt Gio das ganze in Tat um und gewinnt so 2:1 nach Punchlines. Das Uservoting gewinnt Publikumsliebling Casa relativ knapp und den Extrapunkt bekamen beide, da sie sehr gute Unterhaltung geboten haben. Fazit: Es war ein gutes Brüderbattle, beide haben gut zusammengerárbeitet und Unterhaltung geboten, Casa hat sich hier sehr gut geschlagen, aber Gio ist nun mal der erfahrenere und gewinnt mit 6:4. Im Viertelfinale kommt es zu einer Revanche mit Cashisclay welchen Gio im Vorjahreshalbfinale besiegt hat. Cashisclay vs T-Jey Das war das Battle von den zwei ehemaligen Halbfinalisten Cashisclay (2013) und T-Jey (2012). Cashisclay galt wegen seinem Status als Publikumsliebling knapp als Favorit. Allerdings hatte er aufgrund von Videoproblemen "das schlechteste JBB-Video aller Zeiten" eingereicht. Julien versprach beim nächsten solchen Video den Teilnehmer, welcher es abgegeben hat sofort zu disqualifizieren. T-Jey gab dagegen ein ordentliches Video wo er bei einer Pokerrunde ist. Deshalb bekam er den Videopunkt. T-Jey versuchte durchgehend Doubletime zu rappen um in Sachen Flow mit Cashisclay mitzuhalten. Das gelang ihm jedoch nicht und der Flowpunkt ging an Cashisclay. Den Technikpunkt bekam T-Jey, das es die große Schwäche von Cashisclay ist. T-Jey frontete Cashisclay damit, dass er dünn sei und eine extrem große Lippe habe, substanz war da allerdings wenig. Cashisclay behauptete T-Jey sei zu alt zum rappen, er würde seit VBT 2010 immer das selbe machen, dass T-Jeys Lines älter sind als er selbst, da er ein Biter ist wie Suárez, dass Perplexx23 T-Jeys Schwester gefickt habe undCashisclay der Patenonkel ihres Sohnes werden würde weshalb er nun zu T-Jeys Familie gehöre und viele mehr. Dadurch gewann Cashisclay 2:1 nach Punchlines. Den Extrapunkt vergab Julien nicht, da er von T-Jey raptechnisch und von Cashisclay videotechnisch enttäuscht worden war. Er ließ somit das Uservoting entscheiden. Dieses gewann Cashisclay mit überwältigender Mehrheit. Damit gewann er im Endeffekt mit 4:3. Fazit: Cashisclay hat sich hier gut geschlagen und bekommt nun die geforderte Revanche gegen Gio. Teylan vs Smeils Beide haben sich laut Julien als JBB unwürdig erwiesen und verdienen beide nicht ins Viertelfinale zu kommen, Julien weigerte sich die Runden zu analysieren weshalb er das Uservoting entscheiden ließ, dieses gewann Smeils wurde aber aufgrund eines schlechten Videos disqualifiziert. Julien hat das schon beiCashisclays Video angekündigt und Smeils war das erste Opfer der neuen Regelung. Statt den beiden wurde laut Julien der beste und motivierteste aller im Achtelfinale ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer zurück ins Turnier geholt, nämlich Diverse. Perplexx23 vs Kynda Gray Kynda Gray reichte aufgrund von Videoproblemen nichts ein. Damit war Perplexx23 automatisch weiter und stand damit im Viertelfinale gegen Diverse. Viertelfinale Laskah vs EnteTainment Vor der Runde gab es keinen Favoriten, Laskah schaltete im Achtelfinale den Favoriten 4Tune aus. EnteTainment wurde von Julien nach seiner herausragenden Leistung im Achtelfinale sogar zum neuen Favoriten erklärt. Es versprach ein interessantes Battle zu werden. Die Videos könnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein, das Video von EnteTainment war düster und erzeugte mit seinen Gestikulierungen spezielle Atmospähre. Laskahs Video dagegen stylisch und nicht so düster, wurde aber einen Tick professioneller gedreht, man könnte hier also von einem Unentschieden sprechen. Der Flow ist Laskahs größte Stärke und gleichzeitg Enteseinzige kleine Schwäche, weshalb der Punkt diesmal an Laskah ging. In Sachen Technik hatte sich Laskah erneut verbessert, kam jedoch nicht an den besten im Turnier in Sachen Technik (EnteTainment) ran. EnteTainment disste hauptsächlich mit Fettenwitzen, verpackte diese aber viel besser als 4Tune und klang dadurch witziger. Laskah erzählte Entes Werdegang und baute viele klinere Fronts ein, z.B sagte er auf diverse Arten EnteTainment würde sich nur hinter einer Maske verstecken, da er hässlich ist. Insgesamt waren die Punchlines wieder unterschiedlich, aber im Endeffekt gleich wert, also ein 2:2 nach Punchlines. Den Extrapunkt bekamen ebenfalls beide, also ließ Julien das Uservoting entscheiden. Dieses viel mehr oder weniger deutlich fürLaskah aus, welcher im Endeffekt mit 6:5 gewann. Fazit: Beide haben sehr gut abgeliefert und hätten beide den Einzug ins Halbfinale verdient, aber es kann nur einen Sieger geben und dieser war in diesem Fall Laskah. Er gewann damit die ersten 500€ und stand somit im Halbfinale gegen Aytee. Aytee vs Gary Washington Es gab sehr hohe Erwartungen an dieses Battle. Auf der einen Seite trat der Punchlinetechnisch beste im Turnier, nämlich Aytee gegen den großen Publikumsliebling und von Julien als Flowmonster betitelten Gary Washington an. Die Erwartungen wurden sogar übertroffen, denn beide lieferten Runden ab welche laut Julien ,,Finalcharakter" hatten. Das Uservoting gewann wie erwartet Gary Washington mit einen beachtlichen Vorsprung. Den Videopunkt durften sich beide teilen da Gary Washington eine bessere Cam und Aytee eine bessere Location hatte. GarysVideo wurde auf einem Dachboden gedreht und war ziemlich Stylisch und Luxuriös. Während der Hook gab es Teilweise sogar einen Teilweise-negativ Effekt. Aytees besteht wie seine Runden aus zwei Parts mit zwei verschiedenen Beats, die jeweils aus einer Strophe bestehen. Im ersten Part werden diverse Videoausschnitte von Gary Washington mithilfe eines Projektors auf Ayteeprojeziert. Der zweite Part hat einen ähnlichen Effekt wie Garys Hook. Aytee war in zwei verschiedenen Looks unterwegs. Bei Gary Washington reimte sich sehr viel, allerdings war auch ein Haufen Zweckreime dabei, Doppelreime waren mangelware. Aytee war nachdem EnteTainment rausgeflogen war, der beste im Turnier in Sachen Technik und holte den Technikpunkt. Ayteepraktizierte exellent den ,,in die Fresse Rap" Flow, Gary Washington packte wie immer seinen außergewöhnlichen Flow aus. Es bekamen tatsächlich beide den Punkt in Sachen Flow, etwas was keiner erwartet hat bei einem Gary Washington Battle. Gary Washington brachte einige gute Spits und frontete Aytee damit, dass er gegen Diverse antrat und dieser immer noch drin sei. Desweiteren sagte er, dass wenn er Aytees Runde im voraus hätte, dass er sie sich freiwillig nichtmal gegeben hätte. Aytee behauptete, dass Gary Washingtons Flow auf einer Entzündung seiner Nebenhöhlen basiert. Julien behauptete Gary Washington hätte Das K-Element mit Style und nicht mit Punchlines umgebracht. Dies konterte Aytee in folgender Line: "komm schon Gary zeig uns wie stylisch du verlieren kannst". Zwischen seinen Parts schaltete er ein sehr peinliches altes Video von Gary Washington ein, wo er mit seinem Kumpel Big-D ankündigt ein sehr hartes Album rauszubringen. Im zweiten Part frontet er ihn mit seiner mangelnden Battle-Erfahrung und bringt weitere kleinere Fronts. Es reicht für ein 2:1 für Aytee nach Punchlines. Beide haben krasse Runden abgeliefert und bekamen deshalb den Extrapunkt. Damit stand Aytee mit 6:5 als Sieger fest. Fazit: Aytee gewann verdient und war nun 500€ reicher. Er stand somit im Halbfinale gegen Laskah. Gary Washington hat hier sehr gute Mucke abgeliefert, war aber aus reiner Battlesicht unterlegen. Er hätte es trotzdem mehr als verdient im Halbfinale zu stehen, aber es kann halt nur einen Sieger geben. Er gewann 500€. Gio vs Cashisclay Diese beiden Kontrahenten standen sich schon im Halbfinale des JuliensBlogBattle 2013 gegenüber. Damals gewann Gio. Jedoch haben sich beide seitdem gesteigert, weshalb es diesmal keinen Favoriten gab. Als die Runden erschienen waren die meisten von Cashisclay enttäuscht und das Teilweise zurecht. Das Video von Cashisclay war mal wieder alles andere als hochwertig, zwar war es wesentlich besser als das Achtelfinalvideo, jedoch kam das bei weitem nicht an das Qualivideo heran. Gios Video bestand wie auch sein Text aus zwei Teilen. Im ersten Teil posiert er größtenteils vor einer Wand wo sein Logo auf drauf gesprayt wird. Im zweiten Teil steht er in einem dunklen Raum vor einer Lampe. Insgesamt ist Gios Video qualitatät viel besser als die vonCashisclay weshalb er diesen Punkt für sich entscheiden kann. In Sachen Flow kann Gio trotzt seiner Flowtechnisch soliden Runde nicht mit Cashisclay mithalten. Die größte Shwäche vonCashisclay, nämlich die Technik nutzte er statdessen gut aus und bekam so den Technikpunkt. Cashisclays Punchlines, drehten sich um die Pseudofreundin von Gio welche SpongeBOZZerfunden hat, außerdem behauptete er Gio würde nur Bitchmoves bringen und belegt es an der Runde gegen Casa (diese Punchline trifft nur bedingt, da die beiden sich untereinander abgesprochen haben). Ansonsten gab es in Cashisclays Runde wenig Punchlines. Gio unterteilte seine Runde in zwei Teile. Im ersten bezeichnete er Cashisclay als einen schlechten Verlierer und brachte einige witzige Lines wie: "Ich bin nicht Uli Höneß aber trotzdem wird hier Cash um die Ecke gebracht.", als Hookgast fungierte Casa womit die Bitchmove Line von Cashisclayausgekontert wäre. Im zweiten Teil gab es dann einen Realtalkpart wo es unter anderem um Cashisclays Mitgliedschaft bei Mediakraft ging. Am Ende gab es einen Gastpart von Aytee. Insgesamt bekam Gio beide Punchlinepunkte und den Extrapunkt obendrauf. Er gewann überraschenderweise auch das Uservoting. Am Ende stand es 6:1 für Gio. Fazit: Gio gewiann souverän und bekam laut Julien endlich auch die Userresonanzen welche er schon lange verdient hat, Cashisclay brachte zu wenig um sich bei seinem "Erzrivalen" zu revanchieren. Damit stand Gio im Halbfinale gegen Diverse. Er gewann 500€ Diverse vs Perplexx23 Es war das Battle der beiden Teilnehmer, welche ohne einen Sieg im Battle ins Viertelfinale einzogen. Diverse hatte Glück, da Smeils und Teylan beide disqualifiziert wurden, Julien holte ihn ohne Avbstimmung dierekt ins Turnier, da eine Abstimmung wegen seinem Status als Publikumsliebling wahrscheinlich zwecklos wäre. Der Gegner von Perplexx23 (Kynda Gray) hat gar nichts eingereicht. Diverse gewann wie erwartet das Uservoting. Beim Video könnten sich beide die Punkte teilen. Das Video von Perplexx23 wurde in einem Keller gedreht und hatte sowas wie einen blau-violetten Look. Das von Diverse wurde wahrscheinlich vor einer Lagerhalle gedreht. Diverse hate sein "Rumgeschwule" weiterhin erheblich reduziert, sodass er den Flowpunkt bekam, daPerplexx23 Flowtechnisch nicht sonderlich stark ist.Den Technikpunkt bekam ebenfalls Diverse aufgrund einer großen Menge an Zweckreimen bei Perplexx23. Perplexx23 disst Diversehaupsächlich mit Witzen über seine große Fresse. Außerdem sagt er, dass Diverse ohne einen Sieg ins Viertelfinale eingezogen ist (was bei Perplexx23 selbst aber auch der Fall ist). Desweiteren erwähnt er, dass Niemand (außer GReeeN) es geschafft hat aus einem Battleturnier zwei mal rauszufliegen. Als Gastpart gab es dann Aytee, welcher Diverse schon im Achtelfinale besiegt hat und hier nachtreten wollte. Diverse kontert teilweise die Runde von Perplexx23 gegen Kynda Gray aus, disst ihn mit Lines gegen seine neuen Zähne, behauptet er würde Lines von Kollegah und Blumio biten und unterstellt ihm nach einem Feature gebettelt zu haben. Als Gastpart tritt dann der eigentliche Perplexx23 Kumpel Cashisclay auf, welcher hier seinen Mediakraft Kollegen Diverse unterstützte. Cashisclay wertete die Runde nochmal auf und sicherte Diverse so den 2:1 Sieg nach Punchlines. Den Extrapunkt bekam er ebenfalls. Am Ende stand es 6:2 fürDiverse. Fazit: Diverse setzt seine steigerung welche schon in seiner Rückrunde gegen Aytee zu sehen war fort und zieht nur mit zwei Jahren Raperfahrung schon ins Halbfinale ein. Dort trifft er auf Vorjahresfinalist und Topfavorit Gio. Er gewann 500€. Halbfinale Laskah vs Aytee Laskah schaltete auf seinem Weg ins Halbfinale bereits zwei Favoriten (4Tune, EnteTainment) aus, weshalb er nun als so eine Art "Favoritenkiller" galt. Aytee setzte sich dank seiner Rap-Skills bereits gegen zwei Publikumslieblinge (Diverse, Gary Washington (wobei Diverse weiterhin im Turnier blieb)) durchsetzen, welshalb er sich zum Topfavoriten (neben Gio) entwickelte. Das Video von Laskah wurde vor einem Goldstapel, in einer Alee und vor einer Schwarzen Wand mit Voletten Rauch im Hintergrund gedreht. Das Video von Aytee bestand aus zwei Teilen. Im ersten stand er auf einer Bühne vor einer Jury welche seine Runde bewertet. Im zweiten Teil sitzt er auf einer Bühne und ab und zu werden Bilder eingeblendet die aus einem (leichten) Horrorfilm stmmen können. Insgesamt waren beide Videos hochwertig produziert und wurden mit einem Unentschieden bewertet. Aytee dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Laskah seinen Doubletime auspackt und lieferte deshalb einen Doubletime Part ablieferte und dafür seine Technik aufopferte. Der Doubletime kam bei den Fans und Julien nicht so gut an, weshalb der Flow- und Technikpunkt an Laskah ging.Aytee disste Laskah damit, dass ihm sein nichtssagender Doubletime nichts bringen würde (was nicht trifft, da Laskah sich diesen mittlerweile abgewöhnt hat und stattdessen Aytee einen zumindest teilweise nichtssagenden gebracht hat). Außerdem machte er sich über Laskahs Feature mit Moneyboy lustig. Am Ende gab es einen Featurepart von EnteTainment welcher sich anLaskah rächen wollte, welcher ihn im Viertelfinale besiegte. Laskah disste Aytee indem er peinliche Infos über seine Familie auspackte und es an Fotos belegte. Außerdem frontete er Aytee mit seiner nicht sehenswerten Laufbahn im VBT. Am Ende macht sich Laskah über das Lispeln von Aytee lustig. Außerdem packt er ein altes peinliches Video von Aytee (Aytee behauptet er wäre es nicht, genau kann man es nicht wissen) damit schlägt er Aytee mit seinen eigenen Waffen (siehe Aytee vs Gary Washington). Es reicht für einen 2:1 Sieg für Laskah. Das Uservoting ging Unetschieden aus. Aytee hat die Runde außerdem zu spät abgegeben, weshalb es am Ende 7:2 für Laskah. Fazit: Laskah macht seinem Ruf als "Favoritenkiller" alle Ehre und steigert sich von Runde zu Runde. Im Finale trifft er auf Gio. Laskah gewann weitere 500€. Gio vs Diverse Gio war schon im Finale des JuliensBlogBattle 2013, dies wollte er im Volgejahr erneut erreichen. Zuvor hat er eine Unterhaltung bietende Runde gegen seinen Bruder Casa und eine Battleraptechnisch überragende Runde gegen Cashisclay abgeliefert. So avancierte er zum Topfavoriten des Turniers. Diverse legte eine positive Entwicklung hin und fuhr gegen Perplexx23überragend seinen ersten Sieg ein. Außerdem war er Publikumsliebling. Das Video von Diverse war ein echtes Kunstwerk und würde bei einem Preis für das beste JBB-Video aller Zeiten ganz oben mitspielen. Gio lieferte ebenfalls ein ordentliches Video ab, konnte aber nicht mit Diverse mithalten. In Sachen Technik und Flow waren beide Durchschnitt, Gio allerdings etwas besser alsDiverse. Diverse disste Gio indem er sich über seinen (mittlerweile verschwundenen) Sprachfehler, seinen Youtubekanal und seine Tochter lustig machte. Am Ende gab er einen Realtalkpart in welchem er aber laut Julien "teilweise einen Haufen Scheiße laberte". Gio teilte seine Runde mal wieder in zwei Parts im ersten bringt er einige witzigen Lines gegen Diverse, einige sind jedoch ziemlich offensichtlich von Duzoe gebitet. Im zweiten Part packt er Facebookverläufe aus in denen peinliche von Diverse an Gio geschriebene Nachrichten zu lesen sind. Am Ende siegt Gio 2:1 nach Punchlines und erhält auch den Extrapunkt. Überraschend gewann er auch das Uservoting, wahrscheinlich weil Diverse laut Gio seine eigenen Fans beleidigt. Am Ende gewann Gio mit 6:2 und Diverse verabschiedete sich zum zweiten mal aus dem Turnier. Fazit: Gio gewann weitere 500€ und stand tatsächlich zum zweiten mal im Finale, sein diesjähriger Gegner war Laskah. Finale Gio vs Laskah Vor der Erscheinung der Runden gab es keinen richtigen Favoriten. Gio kämpfte sich souverän zum zweiten mal in Folge ins Finale durch. Laskah galt als Favoritenkiller und unbeschriebenes Blatt, weshalb es sehr schwer war eine Angriffsfläche gegen ihn zu finden (abgesehen von seinem angeblichen Übergewicht, was aber langsam ausgelutscht war wie das kopieren von VBT Wiki Inhalten in diesem Wiki). King Finale SpongeBOZZ vs Gio Mini-JBB Für die sechs nicht Qualifizierten Teilnehmer startete JuliensBlog spontan ein zweites kleineres Turnier, das Mini-JBB 2014. Daran teilnehmen sollten die vier Teilnehmer, die seiner Meinung nach Potential haben, vom Publikum aber nicht ins eigentliche Turnier gewählt wurden. Die Teilnehmer lauten somit: ## Kama (Mason Family) ## Cinemah (Mason Family) ## Jaspa ## KinG Eazy Laut Julien sollte auch Chosen teilnehmen, dieser jedoch lehnte aus unbekannten Gründen ab. Battles + Ergebnisse 8tel-Finale: ## 4tune vs. Laskah (8:10 für Laskah) ## Vocal vs. EnteTainment (1:6 für EnteTainment) ## Gary Washington vs. Das K-Element (7:1 für Gary Washington) ## Diverse vs. Aytee (7:9 für Aytee) ## Gio vs. Casa (6:4 für Gio) ## Cashisclay vs. T-Jey (4:3 für Cashisclay) ## Teylan vs. Smeils (Beide disqualifiziert, Diverse rückt ins Viertelfinale nach) ## Kynda Gray vs. Perplexx23 (Sieg für Perplexx23 durch Aufgabe) 4tel-Finale: ## EnteTainment vs. Laskah(5:6 für Laskah) ## Gary Washington vs. Aytee(5:6 für Aytee) ## Gio vs. Cashisclay(6:1 für Gio) ## Diverse vs. Perplexx23(6:2 für Diverse) Halbfinale: #* Laskah vs. Aytee (2:7 für Laskah) #* Gio vs. Diverse (2:6 für Gio) Finale: #* Gio vs. Laskah (10:8 für Gio) King-Finale: #* SpongeBOZZ vs. Gio (7:0 für SpongeBOZZ) Bonus Battles: #* Der Asiate vs Grinch Hill (4:3 für Den Asiaten) #* EnteTainment vs Gary Washington(3:2 für Gary Washington) #* Jaspa vs Perplexx23 (Sieg für Jaspa durch Uservoting) #* Cinemah vs Laskah (Sieg für Laskah durch Aufgabe) Mini JBB Battles + Ergebnisse Halbfinale: 1.Kama vs. Jaspa (6:3 für Jaspa) 2.Cinemah vs. KinG Eazy (4:3 für Cinemah) Finale: Jaspa vs. Cinemah (2:5 für Cinemah) Kategorie:BattleTurniere Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:Battles (Deutschland)